Annon and Ranma
| birthdate = N/A | age = Ageless | gender = Male and Female | height = 6'5" (Annon) and 5'5" (Ranma) | weight = 225lbs (Annon) and 125 lbs (Ranma) | blood type = A- (Ranma) and B+ (Annon) | hometown = N/A | homecountry = N/A | affiliation = N/A | occupation = Wanderers | team = The Yin-Yang Twins | partner = One Another | family = Unofficially, each other | rank = S-Rank | classification = Sensor (Ranma) | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin-Yang Release Annon Fire Release Wind Release Yang Release Ranma Water Release File:Nature Icon Earth.pngEarth Release Yin Release | jutsu = TBD | weapons = }} Annon and Ranma are the split Yin and Yang chakras of an unknown shinobi. Being the physical embodiments of Yin and Yang they do not age, and it is unknown how long they have been 'alive'. The best way to describe them is pseudo-human, being they make up the two halves of a human's chakra but aren't particularly human. They do not require food, water, sleep, or even oxygen. Yet they act and are very much human, able to bleed and possessing physical bodies. Their chakra acts vastly different from that of a normal shinobi. Unwilling to share their origin, if they even know it themselves, the 'twins' travel together across the shinobi world. Each powerful in their own right, Annon and Ranma make a dangerous team due to their extremely developed team work abilities. Holding no official alliances with any village or nation, and due to their power when somehow involved in a conflict with a ninja village they have been classified as S-Rank Shinobi. Annon is the Yang half, possessing incredible abilities in Taijutsu and other physical ninja arts with a moderate ability in Ninjutsu. Ranma is the Yin half, an extremely powerful Ninjutsu and Genjutsu user with average ability in Taijutsu. Surprisingly, both twins posses a notable strength in Medical Ninjutsu. They are each a stark contrast to one another, truly embodying Yin and Yang. Appearance Annon and Ranma are very unique individuals even though they label themselves as twins, which, almost couldn't be farther from the truth. Being the physical embodiment of Yin and Yang respectively they represent the energies very well. Annon, the yang half, is a notably tall individual rippling with muscle. Possessing long, Snow White hair and odd black markings on his face, along with black sclera and white irises. Cold and impassive Annon holds the figure of the strong silent type between the two, almost scary in the aura and looks he gives off yet acting in an almost docile manner. Dressed in a red and black Hakama Annon keeps most of his magnificent physical form hidden from prying eyes. The thick layers of his clothing only adding to the bulky, powerful appearance he naturally has. Some have called Annon handsome though mostly responses have painted him scary, creepy, and odd. Ranma, the Yin half, is a young woman of average height and incredible beauty. Lithe yet possessing supple curves Ranma is noted as being a perfect beauty, with a slightly tan and perfect complexion. A bright, white, kind smile and sharp, fiery eyes give her a look of life and vibrancy. Hair of silken night and oddly styled in the form of fox ears they have an exotic allure Yet there is something beyond her appearance, no matter how alluring it is there is almost something evil beneath it. Ranma wears a very short kimono that stops just above her knees with a ceremonial sash around her waist. Always exposing a notable amount of cleavage she uses her charming and distracting looks to her advantage. Ranma is constantly assured of her beauty by many a stranger. Personality Doubtlessly another aspect they mirror in stark contrast to one another. Annon and Ranma are individuals so vastly different it is almost impossible to think they could handle the other's companionship. Annon is a silent giant, last to speak and exuding an oddly somber aura. Seemingly introverted, daunting, and scary that is far from the truth. Annon posses the kindred soul of a sage, the mind of a wizened monk, and the heart of a knight. A deeply philosophical thinker Annon mostly keeps to his own thoughts, though when he chooses to shatter his own barrier Annon is beyond friendly and respectful. Beyond his shell of a silent introvert is a truly compassionate and strong willed man, sensitive to the feelings of others and always looking for the best. Selfless and kind Annon holds no ill will or anger, both being almost foreign concepts to the man. Annon does everything in his power to cease Ranma's hunger for power and destruction, though balance must be maintained and he loses sight of her at times. Ranma is the mouthpiece between the two. A true extrovert she is eager to interest and engage with most everyone she meets. Beyond sweet and alluring Ranma is a woman most everyone takes a liking to. When she's acting. That is perhaps her greatest aspect, an actor. Ranma is truly a deeply manipulative and self serving bitch. Holding no truly kind feelings for anyone save Annon, and even so those feelings rarely show. A sociopath and psychopath Ranma eagerly kills for fun and is the first to run head long into a fight. Boundlessly cruel and corrupt Ranma has razed small villages simply because she could. Though this has always been when she could escape Annon for any amount of time to cause what havoc she can. History Abilities Physical Prowess Intelligence Yin-Yang Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Team Work Trivia